


One Bad Day

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Post 3x06, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck could feel the water sloshing around inside of his head. He wanted it out. He banged his fists against the side of it. He could feel it behind his eyes. He could see the waves behind his eyelids. It made it impossible to see anything else. Just murky water. He blinked and blinked trying to rid himself of the dark water and suddenly he could see a blur of yellow. A yellow shirt that has been engraved into his memories. Christopher. He had to save him. He was face down in the water. He tried to move but his body refused. Suddenly, he was back on his stomach and his leg was trapped again. Christopher was still faced down. He had to get to him. He tried to pull himself free but the pain was too much. He tried to cry out for help, for someone to help Christopher but all that came out was blood. The blood dripped down into the murky waters and Buck could see his reflection in it. He was now wearing the same suit he wore for the arbitration. He looked back up to see that Christopher was gone. The truck was gone. He was surrounded by darkness. He can hear Maddie screaming. He looked around. He tried to walk but he tripped over something. He looked back and saw Eddie’s body. Half of his face was burnt off.





	One Bad Day

Buck could feel the water sloshing around inside of his head. He wanted it out. He banged his fists against the side of it. He could feel it behind his eyes. He could see the waves behind his eyelids. It made it impossible to see anything else. Just murky water. He blinked and blinked trying to rid himself of the dark water and suddenly he could see a blur of yellow. A yellow shirt that has been engraved into his memories. Christopher. He had to save him. He was face down in the water. He tried to move but his body refused. Suddenly, he was back on his stomach and his leg was trapped again. Christopher was still faced down. He had to get to him. He tried to pull himself free but the pain was too much. He tried to cry out for help, for someone to help Christopher but all that came out was blood. The blood dripped down into the murky waters and Buck could see his reflection in it. He was now wearing the same suit he wore for the arbitration. He looked back up to see that Christopher was gone. The truck was gone. He was surrounded by darkness. Black walls and he could hear Maddie screaming. He turned trying to find her. He had to find her. He tried to walk but he tripped over something. He looked back and saw Eddie’s body. Half of his face was burnt off. Buck scrambled back in fear. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Bobby. Bobby had a bottle of Whiskey in his hands and was staring at him with disgust. Chimney appeared next to him, his head injury was back and Hen was trying to stop the bleeding but couldn’t. He turned back to Eddie and froze to see Christopher laying next to him completely blue. Eddie’s dead eyes were staring at him with hatred and Maddie’s screams got louder and louder. 

He shot up and gasped in a deep breath of air. He felt his sheets sticking to his lower body and they were drenched in sweat. He shuddered as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head and turned to see Eddie at the top of the stairs to his loft. His eyes were wide and he seemed frozen to the spot. A few tense seconds passed before Eddie lifted up his spare key.

“Uh, Cap wanted me to check up on you before work. Make sure your arm is okay.” Eddie explained as he awkwardly shifted his weight. 

Buck nodded slowly, still trying to fight off his nightmare. “Right.” He muttered lowly. 

Eddie was looking at him like he was a wild animal that could be spooked away. 

“That uh been happening a lot?” Eddie asked as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Buck frowned and looked over at his phone and cursed inwardly. He got maybe three hours of sleep.

“You barging into my place like you own it, yeah it has.” Buck knew that that was uncalled for. 

He was more than happy to give Eddie a spare key. But he was still reeling from his nightmare. 

“Right.” Eddie nodded with pursed lips and crossed his arms, which meant he wasn’t about to back down. “You look like shit.” Eddie stated as he walked over to the bed.

Buck shot him a glare and slumped back down. “You’re one to talk. That a new bruise to add to your growing collection?” The snide remark seemed to catch Eddie off guard.

“You know what? You wanna be an asshole that’s on you. I have one child to deal with I don’t need another. Increíble!” Eddie shot back before turning towards the stairs. 

“Deal with? Wow, man. Pretty sure there was a time where you would have said care for not deal with.” Buck knew he was pushing it but he didn’t care. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Eddie turned back around and if looks could kill, Buck would have been toast. 

“You heard me.” Buck said getting out of bed. 

Eddie got up into his face and Buck got a good look at him. “Are you wearing makeup?” 

Eddie’s eyes widened and he looked away and Buck was frowning. 

“You’re so lucky you’re on blood thinners or I would lay you out.” Eddie said darkly and Buck raised an eyebrow. 

That was out of character for Eddie. Violence wasn’t his thing. He was cool, calm and collected. 

“You want hit me? Than hit me!” Buck whispered harshly and Eddie glared. 

“Don’t push me, man.” Eddie growled and gave him a little shove. 

“Hit me! Fucking hit me! Do it!” Buck pushed him back and Eddie balled his fists. 

“I’m warning you, Pendejo.” Eddie was nearly there, Buck could tell. 

“I lost your fucking son. I nearly got him killed, HIT ME! LAY ME OUT!” Buck yelled and he thought that would do it but the opposite happened.

Eddie’s eyes widened before they softened and he seemed to deflate. “Buck…” Eddie whispered but Buck shook his head and took a step back. 

“I can’t do anything right. I can’t do a simple check up on a victim without slicing up my arm. I can’t fucking babysit a kid without almost getting them killed. I can’t protect my sister. I can’t do shit right!” He shouted as he slammed his hand into the wall.

Eddie was at his side in seconds. “Damn it! Buck! You’re on blood thinners.” Eddie growled at him taking his hand to check it for any injuries. 

“Don’t touch me!” Buck pulled his hand away and marched down the stairs.

Eddie was on his tail. “You’re not the only one going through shit!” Eddie stated as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Buck glared at him. “You gonna tell me to suck it up! Fuck you, man! Get out!” 

Eddie stood his ground and crossed his arms. “I’m not going anywhere! We are talking this out!” 

Buck closed his eyes. “Eddie get out…” Eddie shook his head. “I’m not leaving you when you are in the middle of a mental breakdown!” 

Buck was beyond pissed. He grabbed his keys from the bowl and started to put on his shoes. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked with exasperation. 

“You wanna stay? Fine stay. I’m gone!” Buck said as he headed to the door. 

“Starting to see why Ali and Abby left your ass, if this is how you deal with shit.” Eddie shot back at him and Buck froze with his hand on the doorknob. 

“The fuck you just say?” Buck was furious. He was seeing red.

“You heard me!” Eddie stated and Buck scoffed. “Your wife ran out on you, man!” Buck shouted and Eddie tensed and Buck knew he was going to regret that one. 

“You’re really looking for a fight, Buckley!” Eddie yelled as he shoved Buck into the door. 

“You gonna give it to me or are you going to be a puss…” Eddie slammed a fist in the door next to Buck’s head. 

The silence was overwhelming. All Buck could hear was their heavy breathing. 

“You were dead...Half your face was burnt off and you were clutching Christopher to your side he was so fucking blue...he’d clearly drowned...he was wearing his stripped yellow shirt. I tried to get to him but the truck had me pinned and I couldn’t get to him. I wasn’t there to have your back and you died. Bobby was drinking and Chimney had that rebar in his head and Hen was crying. Maddie was screaming but I couldn’t find her...He had her...I couldn’t find her.” Buck rambled as he looked down at his feet. 

“None of those things were your fault...Buck you need to talk to someone. A therapist or something, PTSD is serious and…” Buck scoffed and pushed Eddie away and walked over to the couch.

“I’m not crazy.” Buck grumbled as he sat down and Eddie sighed sitting next to him.

“Never said you were but you went through some serious shit, man. Take it from someone who has seen the dark side of PTSD. You need to talk to someone.” Eddie tried but Buck just wanted him to shut up.

“What about you huh? You haven’t had a fucked up year? You lost your wife! You’re best friend nearly got your kid killed! Why don’t you fucking talk to someone!” Buck got up and started pacing but Eddie stayed seated. 

The silence was broken by Eddie’s phone ringing. Eddie sighed before answering. 

“I’m with him now... I haven’t gotten the chance yet... I will...See you in a few.” Eddie hung up and looked at Buck.

“Let me see your arm.” Eddie said and Buck frowned. “I’m fine.” But Eddie got up and grabbed his arm.

“I’m following orders.” Eddie examined the cut on Buck’s arm and nodded. 

“Should be fine if we wrapped it up before we leave.” Eddie muttered seemly zapped of energy. 

“I got it from here.” Buck nodded and Eddie ran a hand down his face. 

“Buck...I don’t wanna fight with you, man. I fucking hate it.” Eddie whispered and Buck felt the anger slowly fade.

“That nightmare really fucked me up...I’m sorry.” Buck muttered and Eddie put a hand on Buck’s shoulder.

“Christopher has been having them too.” Eddie said softly and Buck frowned. “I’m not a child, man.” Buck argued. 

“I know that, Buck. I just don’t like seeing my family in pain.” Eddie stated seriously and Buck felt like an asshole. 

“Eddie, you got enough on your plate, man. You don’t need to be worrying about my stupid ass.” Buck told him softly and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“I made a promise that I would have your back. I keep my promises, Buck.” Eddie told him and Buck was not used to this...people staying. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you walked away from me.” Buck told him honestly and Eddie tried to catch his eye.

“But I would blame myself.” Eddie stated. “Come one, man. We’re gonna be late.” Eddie gestured to the door. 

The rest of the day was tense and Buck just wanted to go home and pass out. He went on a few calls with the team and it was like riding a bike. He took to it like a fish to water, well that is what Bobby said. He was at his spot next to the pinball machine in the little crook. He was reading this book Maddie had recommended for him. He didn’t even notice Hen until she leaned over the pinball machine.

“You okay, Buckaroo, you were awfully quiet today?” Buck looked up from his book and gave her a tight smile. 

“Yeah just didn’t sleep well.” He told her and Hen nodded slightly unconvinced.

It looked like she wanted to say something but a crash from downstairs caused both of them to jump.

“Sorry! Sorry! Damn it!” They looked down to see Chimney’s feet tangled in the hose and Buck burst out in laughter with Hen.

“Oh laugh it up!” He shouted up at them and Buck grabbed his sides because of how much he was laughing. 

Soon Hen, stopped laughing and was looking at him with concern as he continued to laugh. Bobby appeared at his side and also had a look of pure worry on his face. It took a moment for Buck to realize that he wasn’t laughing anymore but he was sobbing. 

“Buck?” Bobby asked softly a hand on his shoulder. 

“I got it, Cap.” He heard Eddie’s voice on his other side and felt an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Before, he knew it. He was in the locker room and Eddie was sitting down on the bench. Eddie crouched down in front of him and was talking to him but Buck couldn’t make out his words. His brain felt jumbled. 

“I spy with my little eye something shiny and starts with a B.” Eddie stated softly and Buck snorted and pointed to his name plate over his locker and Eddie smiled nodding. 

“I also spy with my little eye a drama queen with blue eyes.” Eddie teased and Buck scoffed but smiled slightly. 

“Funny.” He mumbled and Eddie patted his knee. 

“How many people saw me?” Buck asked with a wince and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Who cares…” “Eddie...” 

“Buck this kinda stuff happens. The job we have...It’s normal okay.” Eddie reassured him and Buck wanted to tell him otherwise but he didn’t have the energy. 

The end of his shift was awkward and Buck was so happy for it to be over. Bobby, Eddie and Hen hovered over him and he needed to leave before he said something he’d regret. Chimney must have texted Maddie because she called him twice and left him a bunch of texts. He was so done with today. He got back to his place and shuffled through his mail. When he got to a letter addressed from Abby, he froze. He quickly opened it and frowned as he read through it. Engaged. She was engaged. Wow...Just fucking wow! He threw the bottle of beer he had open when it got home against the wall. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of his apartment. 

\---

Eddie was getting into his truck and winced at the fresh bruises growing on his back. He had just finished another fight, which he needed after his morning fight with Buck. He was just about to pull out of the parking lot when his phone went off. He frowned in confusion when Maddie’s name popped onto his screen. He looked at the time it was 2 am. 

“Hello?” Eddie asked unsure.

“Sorry to wake you, Eddie... But have you seen Buck tonight?” Eddie blinked and frowned.

“Not since the end of our shift? Is everything okay, Maddie?” He heard Maddie sigh on the other end. 

“Bobby called me after trying to contact Buck and couldn’t reach him. Apparently he heard from Athena that Abby got engaged. That Abby might have sent a letter to Buck about it.” Maddie explained and Eddie cursed that blasted woman in his head for her fucking timing.  
“I can stop by his place…” Maddie cut him off. “I’m here now. He isn’t here. The only thing here is a broken beer bottle.” She said softly and Eddie frowned. 

“I’ll find him, Maddie.” Eddie reassured her.

“Please, Eddie.” Maddie nearly whimpered and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find your idiot of a brother.” Eddie reassured her a few more times before hanging up. 

It took Eddie less than twenty minutes to find him. He was at the bar they went to after a difficult shift. He saw him at the counter chatting up a pretty woman. He was clearly drunk by the way he was swaying. Eddie sighed and walked over to him. 

“Hey, man.” Eddie greeted softly and Buck grinned at him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Eddie! What are you doing here?” Buck slurred some of his words and Eddie frowned.

“Came to take you home.” Eddie told and Buck pouted at him.  
The woman frowned and glared at Eddie. “Pretty sure he is coming home with me, pretty boy.” The woman snapped at him. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Dios, dame fuerzas.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Listen you seem like a nice girl but my friend here is going through some shit…”Eddie started but she cut him off.

“Friend? You seem more like a jealous boyfriend. Bill is clearly not interested in going home with you so how about you fuck off.” The woman also drunk slurred at him and Eddie had to count to ten in his head. 

“Eddie’s not Bi. He doesn’t like guys. He likes chicks. He doesn’t see the appeal of a muscular body. He likes them dainty.” Buck staged whispered and Eddie wanted to slap him across the head but refrained. 

“Look first off, his name is Buck not Bill. Second, he isn’t my boyfriend but he is my best friend so how about you fuck off.” Eddie knew that telling a woman to fuck off was not right but he was still a bit riled up from his fight. 

The woman threw her drink in his face and walked off. Eddie blinked as he felt the cold liquid run down his chin. Buck was staring at him with wide eyes. “Cold…” He said with a smirk and Eddie wanted to punched that damn adorable smile off his face. 

“Vas a ser mi muerte.” Eddie grumbled as he wiped off his face.

Buck pouted at him. “Oh come on, I can barely understand Spanish when I’m sober.” He whined and Eddie took a deep breath. 

“Get your ass in my truck, now!” Eddie ordered and Buck smirked at him. 

“Watch it, man. You really are started to play the jealous boyfriend role well.” Buck whispered as he got up into Eddie’s face. 

Eddie focused his attention on Buck’s birthmark and not the man’s smirking lips. “Truck, now.” He whispered forcefully and Buck pushed passed him towards the exit.

Once inside the truck, Eddie gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“She would have been an easy lay.” Buck pouted and Eddie scoffed in disgust. 

“That’s not you anymore, man.” Eddie told him and Buck shrugged. 

“Could be.” Buck said with a smirk as he looked out the window and Eddie felt his insides clench. 

“I get it Buck, you had a shit day. But don’t let one day ruin the progress you’ve made.” Eddie turned onto his street. 

“You didn’t know me before Abby.” Buck mumbled as he leaned against the window. 

“Don’t need to know who you were before to know that I wouldn’t trade the Buck you are now for anyone else.” Eddie told him and he saw Buck look down at his lap.

“Were on your street.” Buck stated with confusion. “We are.” Eddie nodded and Buck looked panicked for a second.

“I don’t want Christopher to see me like this.” Buck blurted out as he stared at Eddie with wide eyes and Eddie rolled his. 

“First, it's almost 3 in the morning he would be asleep and second he is with his  
Abuela tonight.” Eddie told him and Buck frowned. 

“It’s a wednesday? What is he doing there?” Eddie shifted uncomfortably.

“I had stuff to do tonight.” Eddie told him as he parked in the driveway.

“That something have to do with that new shinner?” Buck asked as they made their way inside Eddie’s place. 

“Maybe.” Eddie said as he threw himself on the couch shooting Maddie a text. 

Buck walked around the kitchen. “I’m too wired to sleep.” 

Eddie sighed and ran a hand down his face. “What do you wanna do, man?” 

“I wanted to fuck but that’s not happening now.” Buck pouted as he played with the cupboards in the kitchen. 

Eddie closed his eyes and reminded himself that killing his best friend was a bad idea.  
“You probably would have caught something.” Eddie muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Buck asked from the kitchen.

“Nothing.” Eddie sighed as he felt Buck jumped down next to him before laying his head in his lap. 

Eddie looked down at his stupid grinning face and as much as he wanted to glare, he couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie told him and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“I’m awesome.” Buck said and flexed his left arm. 

Eddie laughed and shook his head at him. “What am I going to do with you, man?” 

Buck snorted. “The fact that you’re still here is insane to me.” Eddie frowned at that.

“I ain’t going anywhere, Pendejo” Eddie told him and he meant it. 

Buck turned his head to look at the coffee table where Christopher had left some of his drawings and the smile that graced his face made Eddie’s heart melt. 

“He’s so talented, man.” Buck whispered as he grabbed and examined one of the drawings. 

Eddie loved his son to pieces, no one loved him more, but if anyone came even slightly close to matching his love for his son it was Buck. He saw Buck pull out his phone and start taking pictures of some of the drawings. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pointed the phone in their faces. 

“ Formaggio!” Buck shouted and Eddie snorted. “That’s Italian, Pendejo.” Eddie laughed and Buck snapped a picture mid laugh. 

Eddie looked down at the screen in Buck’s hand and smiled. He looked happy. They looked happy. “Glad we are done fighting, man.” Eddie said lightly and Buck shot him a wink.

“You know what they say about couples going to bed angry, especially when one is a jealous oaf.” Buck giggled as he jumped off the couch. 

Eddie just shook his head at his friend’s antics. “By bed I hope you mean couch. I love you, man. But my back is killing me and you ain’t getting my bed.” Eddie told him but Buck raised an eyebrow. 

“You sure about that, Old Man?” Buck teased before racing down the hall. 

Eddie blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose. “He did not just…EVAN!" He ran after him to his room to find Buck jumping on his bed. 

“What are you nine?” Eddie laughed as he watched him. 

“Scared you might break your back, Old Man?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie jumped onto the bed with him.

“Quit it with the Old Man.” Eddie warned him as he jumped along with him. 

“Quit calling me Pendejo!” Buck shot back with a smile.

“Quite being one and I won’t!” Eddie replied and Buck laughed. 

\----------------

Buck woke up disoriented and what the absolute fuck? He was in a bathtub. He was holding a teddy bear and he had a small blanket wrapped over him. He groaned at the pain that shot through his back from sleeping in such an awkward position. He heard a snap and turned to see Eddie in the doorway with his phone out. The asshole was taking a picture of him with a large grin on his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare send that to the team.” Buck moaned as he grabbed his head.

“Too late.” Eddie laughed as he brought him over a coffee and some aspirin. 

“Why am I in your tub?” Buck asked as he swallow down the pills. 

“Because you started off on the couch but then got the wonderful idea to migrate yourself over here.” Eddie told him as he helped him out of the tub. 

Bits and pieces of last night came back to him and he groaned. “You should have kicked me out.” Buck sighed but Eddie just laughed. 

“And have missed the Buck show, no fucking way. I haven’t laughed that hard in years.” Eddie stated as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Buck snorted as he sat down at the small dining table. “Glad to be of service.” 

“If you really want to help, how about you help me make some pancakes Christopher should be here soon.” Buck brighten at the mention of Christopher and shot up to help only to groaned and grasped his head.

Eddie was giving me the look he reserved just for him when he did something so Buck. 

The breakfast went by too fast. Buck had spent it catching up with Christopher. God he missed that kid. Luckily it was a day off for him and Eddie, so when Christopher said he wanted to go mini-putting, Eddie asked him to come along. 

“You’re horrible at this.” Eddie said trying not to laugh at him but Buck knew he was.

Buck just shot him a dark look before trying for the 17th time to get that stupid ball in that stupid hole. Not that it mattered both Christopher and Eddie had destroyed him. 

“This is a stupid game!” Buck whined and Christopher giggled next to Eddie.

“It’s because you have no patience, man.” Eddie stated with a small laugh. 

Buck mumbled under his breath about where Eddie could stick his club. 

“What was that?” Eddie asked teasingly and Buck just shot him a wink. 

“Hey Faggots, can you hurry the fuck up and take your gay asses and that crippled mess outta here.” A man wearing a MAG hat yelled at them from the hole behind them and Buck was in front of Eddie in seconds. 

The look of pure anger on the man’s face would have scared anyone but Buck knew Eddie. 

“Eddie...Christopher is right there.” He whispered and Eddie seemed to deflate. 

“Come on, Mijo.” Eddie picked up Christopher and made his way over to where they parked the truck. 

Buck stayed behind and walked up to the man in the hat. The guy gave him a disgusted look. 

“Just so you know that man served his country. His also a firefighter. His saved more lives than I can count. His son is also one of the nicest kids on the planet. And that kid is the only reason I didn’t let him kick your ass straight back to whatever backcountry homophobic trash you crawled out of.” Buck told him before walking back to the truck. 

Christopher was in the backseat. “He okay?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded. “Luckily for me, I have a sweet kid who doesn’t know what half those words mean.” Eddie muttered as they got in the truck. 

They stopped to get Christopher some ice cream and were waiting for him to choose his flavors. 

“It’s 2019. I can’t believe there are still assholes like that. I mean what if that was Hen out there…” Eddie said with a frown and Buck could only frown too.

“Thank for stopping me from doing something stupid.” Eddie said lowly and Buck smirked.

“It was bound to happen, considering all the time you stopped my stupid ass from doing something sutpid.” Buck bumped his shoulder and Eddie smiled. 

“Your son is so sweet.” The lady over the counter said as she handed Christopher a cookie dough ice cream cone. 

“Yeah I think we’ll keep him.” Eddie joked and Buck’s eyes widened for a second at the we. 

“How long have you two been together?” The woman asked and Buck felt his throat close up. 

“About a year.” Christopher answered for them and he smiled up at Buck.

Eddie looked around awkwardly as Buck rubbed the back of his neck. On the way back, only after Eddie dropped him off, did he realized that they didn’t correct Christopher. 

\----  
Eddie never got nervous on calls. He remained cool. But if Buck didn’t come out of that building soon, he was going to start losing it. He grabbed his radio. “Update, man?” Eddie tried to keep his voice leveled.

“Another one? The last time you asked was 3 seconds ago! 7th floor.” Buck huffed out. 

Eddie looked up at the burning building feeling his insides churn. He was still too high. The building was coming down. He moved towards it only for a hand to land on his shoulder. Cap shook his head. 

“Don’t be stupid, Diaz. Buck’s got this.” Bobby said but Eddie couldn’t help but want to be in there with him. 

“Update?” Eddie called in again. “Jesus, Eddie! I will turn this thing off.” He heard Buck grumbled and Eddie glared at the building. 

“Do it and I’ll kick your ass, when you get down here.” Please get down here.

“3rd floor.” He heard Buck mumbled and Eddie nervously watched the front entrance. 

A few moments later, Buck came out with a man over his shoulder. The teams rushed over and Eddie could breath. He later found Buck at his spot, Right next to the pinball machine in his crook. 

“I uhh I’m sorry if I stressed you out today.” Eddie stated awkwardly as he leaned against the machine. 

Buck glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t stress me out. If anything you made me go faster so I could shut you up.” Buck told him and Eddie laughed.

“My voice that annoying?” Eddie asked and Buck smiled at him. 

“Nah, man. You actually have a really soothing voice.” That caught him off guard.

“You got really nice eyes.” Eddie blurted out and Buck raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you?” Buck asked confused and Eddie just look down at him.

“What the fuck are we doing, man?” Eddie finally asked and Buck looked like a lost puppy. 

“Uh talking?” Buck asked like he was unsure of what the hell Eddie was talking about. 

Eddie sighed. “I meant us.” Eddie said gesturing between them and Buck’s eyes widened.  
“Wasn’t aware there was an us…” Buck whispered and Eddie frowned. 

“Chris is at his abuela tonight. I was going to do something, something incredibly stupid but now honestly I don’t thing I’m going to need to do it anymore...do you wanna come over tonight?” Eddie asked and Buck looked like a deer caught in the highlights but nodded. 

“Right, see you tonight.” Eddie said before leaned off the machine and walking away. 

\----  
Buck didn’t get nervous. But he was a pack of nerves as he pulled into Eddie’s driveway. He has been to Eddie’s place a thousand times. So why does this feel monumental. He walked over to the front door and knocked. Since when does he knock? Eddie opened the door and Buck’s breath caught. He was wearing his red flannel. God he loved that shirt on him. Eddie let him in and Buck found himself nervously standing in the foyer. Eddie was standing in front of him and it was like they were waiting for the ball to drop. Eddie took a step closer.

“I’m going to regret this for the rest of my life if I don’t try it…” Eddie mumbled more to himself than to Buck. 

Buck watched in fascination as Eddie put a hand behind his neck and one on his chest. He watched Eddie’s hypnotic brown eyes get closer. Then heaven. That was the only way to describe it, heaven. Eddie gently kissed him and Buck knew that was it for him. Nothing could compare to this feeling, nothing would ever measure up. Eddie pulled back and Buck waited with bated breath. 

“Wow…” Eddie whispered and Buck pulled him by the collar and crashed his lips back to his own. 

The growl that Eddie let out made Buck nearly lose it. He felt Eddie’s hands trying to take off his shirt and broke away to help him. Eddie latched back onto his lips and Buck pushed his flannel off his shoulders before pushing him towards the hall. Eddie slammed him into the wall of the hall and broke away to pull off his white shirt. They were both shirtless. It wasn’t a new sight but it held new meaning. Eddie trailed his eyes over Buck and smirked. 

“I also like them muscular.” He said and Buck frowned in confusion. 

“Wha…” Eddie cut him off by slamming his lips back to his. Their tongues fought for dominance and surprisingly Eddie let him win. Than he felt Eddie palming him through his jeans and he wanted to die. 

“Fuck...Eddie.” “You like that, Mi Amor?” Eddie whispered in his ear and Buck moaned.

“You start talking Spanish to me and this over before it starts.” Buck told him and Eddie smiled. 

“Who's gonna top?” Eddie asked and Buck nearly choked on his spit. 

“No fucking idea.” Buck said honestly and Eddie smiled.

“Let’s have fun finding out.” Eddie whispered in his ear before pulling him towards his room. 

The next morning they were in the shower and Buck was on his knees when they heard the front door shut. Buck jumped up and slammed the back of his head on the shower head. Clearly panicked. The door to the bathroom opened. 

“Eddie, Christopher is in his room. Hello Evan.” “Hey uhh Mrs. Diaz.” He waved shyly from behind the shower curtain.

Mrs. Diaz smiled at them. “Alright, see you tomorrow for dinner, Mijo. Bye Evan.” “Uh bye, Mrs.Diaz.”

Once the door shut, Buck fell against the tile wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them Eddie was smiling from ear to ear. They looked at each other before from they both burst out in laughter.


End file.
